


Consoling Smile

by demonbellesuite



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonbellesuite/pseuds/demonbellesuite
Summary: Alastor doesn't like being caught in a vulnerable state, but this time he'd agree that, at least with Charlie, such a thing can be bearable now and then.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Consoling Smile

**Author's Note:**

> based on prompt: don't touch me

Alastor couldn't remember the last time he's well rested. In his defense, he wouldnt've developed the habit of avoiding sleep if only his dreams were filled with the sound of swing jazz or the amusing screams of terror in his wake. Instead, they're usually wailing with hound snarls. There's a lot of sharp teeth. They tore at his flesh. Claws wracked red slits into his body. Leather strains around him sank like a blade into his limbs and made it agonizing to move, so Alastor let the heavy mutts have their way.  
  
Even in that situation, Alastor would never beg. He'd even ignore the greatly frustrating concern that he wouldn't make it out alive. If he let himself show weakness, then it would truly be painful. He would really then sink low. So for every slash of claw or gnash of teeth, he let out his screams into shrill, unrelenting barks of laughter.  
  
At one point, the hounds would cease, giving him a false moment of relief. But Alastor was no fool. They're waiting for the right moment to crush his spirits down again when he'd least expected it. So when something touched at his shoulder, one of his hands had already broken free and he could finally retaliate.  
  
"Don't touch me!"  
  
"Argh-!"  
  
Alastor blinked awake at the noise, his chest heaving without the fierce stinging of fresh wounds. His body didn't feel any hurt anymore at all and he was in his unscratched, flawless red pinstripe suit. He was no longer being eaten alive in that wretched forest, but now safe in Charlie's office. His insomnia had likely caught up and he'd fallen asleep on the couch.  
  
But what explained these drops of blood at his clawed fingers?  
  
"Is everything okay, Al...?"  
  
The deer demon looked up from his hand, spotting the princess of Hell standing before him. Shock and concern widened her dark eyes. One of her hands palmed at a wound that spanned at one entire cheek. Blood stained her fragile, snowy skin.  
  
The sight of the deep cuts tugged at his chest in a foreign, heavy way.  
  
"My greatest apologies Charlie! Simply how fiendish of me, let me fix that with a little magic trick."  
  
Alastor stood in front of demoness, moving his palm near her injured cheek. There was the long sound of an invisible drum as his fingers wiggled dramatically in the air. He then flattened his fingers to the red claw mark, which disappeared with the sound affect of a cymbal and party blowers once the red demon lifted his hand away.  
  
"There! Lovely and rosy again." He laughed and gave Charlie's freshly smoothened pink cheek a fond squish. "I'm sure that would make up for any trembling or tears."  
  
"Al, I'm not the one who's crying."  
  
The deer demon froze in place as Charlie neared her fingers toward his face. Knowing Alastor didn't like to be touched, she made sure her skin never made contact with his. Just hovering her knuckles over his own cheeks that the radio demon just realized were wet.  
  
Charlie watched with a pained heart as transparent beads trickled down glistening trails over the man's dull tan skin. His ruby red eyes were still wild and wary as they bored into hers, like a hunted deer.  
  
"Had a bad dream didn't you? You were panting heavily and made angry grunting sounds, so I thought to wake you up." The princess gingerly pressed her thumb to his face, hesitant at first in case she'd freak him out or get scratched again. But Alastor made no move to push her away. She proceeded to sweep off the tears. "It's okay Al, I'm here..."  
  
Alastor loathed when someone found him in a specifically vulnerable position. But...this was Charlie.  
  
Thoughts of frothing dog teeth and merciless canine claws were still eating at his mind and the demon was sure his dislike to being touched should be on overdrive. But when Charlie touched him, it was gentle, merciful, sobering. He couldn't resist her.  
  
Unsatisfied with mere thumb strokes, red-tipped hands grabbed her black-tipped ones and guided them to press at each side of his face. Charlie's warm, consoling smile in instant response was a radiant sight Alastor wanted to look at forever. Leaning into her tender hold and drowning into her loving eyes, every trace of his nightmares slowly soothed away from his head.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
